Coca-Cola
Coca-Cola is a sponsored Omake between Coca-Cola and Kodansha. This time, it is Hiro Mashima's turn to incorporate it into an original story featuring the characters of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy come to Lucy's house to play with her but Lucy tells them that she will play with them after her bath. While waiting for Lucy to finish her bath, they accidentally burn an important book that belongs to Lucy, and learn a deep history about her that can either strengthen or break their friendship. Summary Coming back from grocery shopping, Lucy sees that, yet again, Natsu and Happy have come to her house without permission. Despite being used to this situation already, she still yells at them and tells them to leave. Natsu tells Lucy that he and Happy came to play with her, but Lucy does not pay too much attention and tells them that she is going to take a bath. This only causes Natsu and Happy to stare at her and tell her to hurry up and take her bath so that they can play with her, to which Lucy replies that she cannot take one if they are present. After the reassurance that Natsu will not peek, Lucy promises that she will play with them after her bath, but they must leave when night comes because she is planning to finish her novel. While waiting for Lucy to finish, Natsu and Happy begin searching her house for something entertaining. They then notice a book on her bookshelf that is different from the others. Just as the two were about to read the book, Happy's whisker accidentally get into Natsu's nostril, causing him to sneeze at the book. With the book covered with unwanted fluid, Happy tries to clean it up but accidentally rip the same page he was trying to clean. Angry at what he did, Natsu invokes his Magic without noticing, and lights the book on fire. Despite hastily putting the fire out, the book is ruined beyond repair. Thinking about what to do, Happy has an idea and asks Lucy if she could lend them a book. Lucy immediately refuses when she hears that they want to borrow the book Maya Forest, claiming that the book is extremely important. However, she changes her mind when Natsu and Happy lie and say that the book has an interesting title and they want to read it. The moment she agrees to lend them the book, the book disintegrated into ash. Realizing the trouble they created, Natsu and Happy run to all of the bookstores in Magnolia, hoping to find a copy of the book. After some continued searching, they end up back in the guild. Gray and Erza tell the two troublemakers to apologize to Lucy as soon as they can. But before they have the chance, Lucy shows up and lends Natsu and Happy another book titled Miltu Fable, a prequel to Maya Forest. Needless to say, Natsu cannot stop shaking in fear. Happy, who cannot stop shaking as well, asks why is the book so important to Lucy. Lucy hesitates for a moment before saying that the book is a memento from her mother, which causes the two troublemakers to break down into tears. When Lucy says that the last part will make them shed tears, Natsu and Happy comment that they are already crying, but Lucy seems to not hear their comment. Moments later, the troubled Natsu and Happy became more depressed when Gray comments on how happy Lucy was and Erza comments on how it was a memento from Lucy's late mother. Realizing that it will only hurt her even more if they try to hide it, Natsu and Happy immediately run to Lucy to apologize to her. But while they are apologizing, Lucy begins to cry and runs away, leaving two traumatized bodies in the street. Three days pass, and Gray notes that Lucy has not come to the guild for the same amount of time. While Erza worries over Lucy, she states she is more concerned about Natsu and Happy, both of whom had been frantically searching for an identical book in many different towns without rest. Happy then says that even if they do find the same book, he does not think that Lucy will forgive them, to which Natsu replies that he already knows that, but they still have to find the same book for Lucy's sake. Just then, Lucy shows up. With her head held low in front of Natsu and Happy, she begins to apologize. Everyone is confused by what she means, but Lucy continues to say that she lied. Opening her bag, she dumps out the content, and to Natsu's and Happy's surprise, it contains many copies of the burnt book. Happy asks why Lucy owns so many copies, to which Lucy replies that she tried to publish the book out of her own pocket. She claims that she was not lying about the book being a memento from her mom, however, as the content of the novel is from all the stories that her mom told her when she was young. Lucy then says that when she heard that Natsu and Happy were interested in the book, she was so happy that it must have gone over her head. Lucy wanted them to read the book and hoped that they would be really interested in what the book had to offer. She then states that burning the book did not really mean too much, but she was not able to handle the fact that they lied about being interested in the book. As Lucy continues to confess, she begins to cry and states that she was never angry at them, but rather embarrassed by her own imagination and pride. Natsu and Happy try to calm Lucy down by telling her to beat them up until she is satisfied. This only makes her cry even harder, which causes Natsu and Happy to cry too. Gray then enters and sets a bottle on the floor, calming them all down and telling them that both parties are at fault. Happy then asks what the drink is to which Gray states that the drink reflects what their team is like, which causes everyone to smile. With that said, Gray tells them to drink up and get ready to work again, to which everyone replies happily. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Gray Fullbuster #Erza Scarlet #Warren Rocko #Reedus Jonah Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Omake Chapters